


If We Ever Meet Again

by justcurious



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Teenage!lock, Uni!lock, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcurious/pseuds/justcurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sherlock and John don’t remember is their brief meeting in the lab of Barts’ Hospital years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Ever Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song not-so-surprisingly-called “If We Ever Meet Again” by Timbaland (ft. Katy Perry) which was also what prompted me to make this.

_I’ll never be the same  
If we ever meet again_

* * *

John discovered in his past years in university that St. Bartholomew’s laboratory was always quiet. Hardly ever used. He liked it. It was a place he could spend his free time, especially since no one seemed to lock it. Sometimes, he would even eat his lunch there when his friends were getting on his nerve.

It was John’s first day of his last year at Barts’. Morning classes were boring and John brought packed lunch. He decided he could skip the reunion his friends are having in the canteen and eat in the lab. Escaping from them was not an easy task but he managed and ran down the corridor. He opened the door and _bam!_

“Shit!” John hit something. No. Some _one_.

“Ow!” It was a boy quite a bit taller than John, skinnier than him, too. Black hair was sticking out in every direction, made worse by him rubbing the back of his head where he was hit.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” he apologized.

The boy was still a little disoriented, blinking fast and massaging the back of his head. Two books were on the floor: Chemistry and Biology books that looked way too expensive for this place to require. _So what the hell is this guy doing here?_ John thought to himself.

He knelt down and picked the books up, giving them back. The boy took them with one long-fingered (and bony, John observed) hand.

“Sorry,” he said again. “I didn't know someone was in here.”

The boy looked him up and down. “Obviously,” he said in a voice that made John consider calling him a man rather than a boy. “Next time, just eat with your friends,” he continued, and then made his way out.

“Wait!” John exclaimed. “You should put some ice on... that.” The boy (man? guy?) took a right.

John blinked. _What a dickhead._

Then again, he _was_ the one who slammed a door on his head.

*

Will they remember each other?

No. The tall boy can delete unnecessary information to make space for more exciting things and John, well... he forgot.

Will they ever cross paths again?

Give it twenty years or so. They might even meet each other in the same room...

* * *

_Won't let you get away  
If we ever meet again_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Note: Reviews give me life.


End file.
